


囀るにようこそ!  [Twitter ni Youkoso!]

by AlterEgo97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanon, Gen, Hacking, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Read from Bottom to Top, Twitter, Twitter Mobile Format
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo97/pseuds/AlterEgo97
Summary: Kegilaan para personifikasi negara ketika memiliki Twitter: Denmark dibajak? Indonesia gamau followback Netherlands? Prussia Asem & Awesome Prussia di TTWW? Pengumuman pertemuan FujodanWarriors & rapat G8 via Twitter? Selfie dari Germania & Roma Antiqua dari Pati Jompo? France di unfollow Miyabi? Prussia punya ava baru dan mendeklarasikan WWIII? WUT?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Series © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Twitter © Jack Dorsey
> 
> Maaf banget kalau ternyata banyak yang gak relevan sama Twitter versi baru… meskipun fic ini memang barang lama (2012) yang dirombak ulang, tapi Ego tetep suka banget sama tweet-tweet mereka dan mungkin kalian juga akan menyukainya. So... nevertheless, enjoy! Lemme know whatcha think, kay? Kalian suka? Ada yang typo? Mind to give some constructive criticism?
> 
> Extra: Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngebajak Denmark dan apa isi DM Germany/Italy & Iceland/Norway? Yang bisa nebak dikasih cupcake imajinatif *lempar cupcake* ;)

What's happening?

* * *

 

Timeline – Mentions – Retweets – Searches – Lists

* * *

 **Gilbird**  Gilbird

Pyo, pyo, pyo. PRUSIA ASEM FOR TTWW  **#1** , PYO! Kesesesepyo… *off*

**5 seconds ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Kumajirou**  Kumajirou

 **@ItsCanada**  siapa?

**2 minutes ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

…..aku off juga deh :'(

**2 minutes ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

Waduh, udah pada pergi, ya?

**15 minutes ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

…halo?

**48 minutes ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy** Feliciano Vargas

 **@Germany @Nihon_desu**  okee! Doitsu & aku akan menunggu disini. C u later :* off ya vee~

**1 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

…

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

Wah… semua orang sibuk nyiapin rapat & TL makin sepi ;_;

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu** Honda Kiku

 **@North_Italy** baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa disana. off

**1 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia**  Ivan Braginsky ^J^

;_; a-aku off aja deh... RT  **@RusBel_FTW** : KekkonKekkon RT  **@Russia** :  **@IniLithuaniaaa @Ice_Tonia @Latvia**  nanti sore ada ra

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Popopolaaand**  Feliks Nama Belakang Susah

 **@IniLithuaniaaa** waaah, rumahmu kosong! Aku mampir yaaa~

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy** Feliciano Vargas

 **@Nihon_desu**  ke rumah doitsu aja ya, veee~ Aku udah disini daritadi. Ayo kita berangkat rapat bareng! ^_^

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RusBel_FTW**  Nii-chan's Future Bride

KekkonKekkon RT  **@Russia** :  **@IniLithuaniaaa @Ice_Tonia @Latvia**  nanti malam ada rapat. Aku akan pergi, jadi jaga rumah ya, da~

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia**  Ivan Braginsky ^J^

 **@IniLithuaniaaa @Ice_Tonia @Latvia**  nanti malam ada rapat. Aku akan pergi, jadi jaga rumah ya, da~ :) :D ;) XD :) :D

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England** Arthur Kirkland

 **@HERO_USA**  Gua bukan babu lu, git! *off*

**1 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands** Just Netherlands?

Oi, jangan marahin Indie. RT  **@MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  Ciee yang udah bisa pake Twitter sekarang protesnya via Twitter -_-

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA** Alfred the Hero

Saatnya siap-siap rapaaatttt! Ayo, bantuin beres-beres rumah! *off*  **@England**   **@ItsCanada**

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** WUT? Still OC?

Ciee yang udah bisa pake Twitter sekarang protesnya via Twitter -_- RT  **@Ini_Indonesia**  0i, jgn pl4giaaad kyk M4laysi4 -_-

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

:') RT  **@Nihon_desu** : Don't cry… don't be shy…

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia** Y U NO Official?

0i, jgn pl4giaaad kyk M4laysi4 -_- RT  **@Nihon_desu** : Don't cry… don't be shy…

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Greece**  Greece

 **@Turkeh @Nihon_desu @TNRC** …=/= *off*

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Turkeh**  Sadik Adnan

 **@Greece @Nihon_desu** cemburu aja sih lu. Kenapa? Mau ikut threesome? Eh, foursome deng klo bareng  **@TNRC**  haha

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu** Honda Kiku

Don't cry… don't be shy…

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

:') RT **@HERO_USA** : **@England @Francisxoxo**   **@Germany @North_Italy @Nihon_desu @Russia**  Hah? OIYA! Aku lupa ahahahaha XD

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA** Alfred the Hero

 **@ItsCanada @England @Francisxoxo**   **@Germany @North_Italy @Nihon_desu @Russia**  Hah? OIYA! Aku lupa ahahahaha XD

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Greece**  Greece

 **@Turkeh Nihon_desu TNRC** …ehem

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Turkeh**  Sadik Adnan

 **@Nihon_desu** dinner abis kamu rapat G8, yuk ;) nanti abang jemput brg  **@TNRC**

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

 **@England @Francisxoxo @HERO_USA**   **@Germany @North_Italy @Nihon_desu @Russia**  America lupa mention aku, ya? :')

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu**  Honda Kiku

Tak ada guna hidup lama tanpa manfaat.

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**PapaRoma**  Roma Antiqua

 **#Selfie**  brg  **@Germania**  di pati jompo, sedang dikunjungin malaikatku  **@Chibitalia_chibi**  &  **@JustHRE**   **pic. twitter GS83kpR**

**2 hours ago**

**Hide photo – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England** Arthur Kirkland

 **@Francisxoxo @HERO_USA**   **@Germany @North_Italy @Nihon_desu @Russia**  Err… iya, aku juga baru nyadar.

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada**  Matthew Williams :)

RT  **@Nihon_desu** : Teruslah berusaha dan bekerja keras. Kelak mimpi pasti akan jadi kenyataan.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu**  Honda Kiku

Teruslah berusaha dan bekerja keras. Kelak mimpi pasti akan jadi kenyataan.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francisxoxo** Abang Francis~

 **@HERO_USA**   **@Germany @North_Italy @Nihon_desu @England @Russia**  Mon Cherie, kok yang di mention cuma 6?

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA**  Alfred The Hero

Oiya, ngingetin lagi: Nanti malam rapat G8 ya!  **@Germany @North_Italy @Nihon_desu @England @Francisxoxo @Russia**

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada**  Matthew Williams :)

RT  **@Germany** : Timeline yang menyeramkan…

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy**  Feliciano Vargas

Off. Otw to Doitsu's house, ve ^/^

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy**  Feliciano Vargas

 **@Germany**  DM, ve~ Ini baru mau pergi…

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany**  Just Ludwig

Timeline yang menyeramkan…

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RusBel_FTW**  Nii-chan's Future Bride

 **#np** Marry You – Bruno Mars (tag  **@Russia)**

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia**  Ivan Braginsky ^J^

Jangan nangis, da. Nih, free pukpuk ^J^ RT  **@AWESOMEEE** :  **@Germany**  Abisnya mereka nyebelin, West! D"X

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE**  PRUSSIA KERENZ

 **@Germany**  Abisnya mereka nyebelin, West! D"X

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany**  Just Ludwig

 **@AWESOMEEE** Err, nii-san… jangan marah-marah di Twitter.

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RomaRomano**  Lovino Vargas

D-damn, it! Apaan sih! RT  **@Belgia-chaaan** : Alibi. Mau ngapain tuuh +_+

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany**  Just Ludwig

Go follow  **@AdolfHitler**. Dijamin gak nyesel.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE**  PRUSSIA KERENZ

 **@RajaSkandinavia:** BODO GRRR

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Spainthespaniard**  Antonio F. Carriedo

 **@Belgia-chaaan**  Ahaha, ya mau yang begitu deh ^^

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Belgia-chaaan**  Belgium-chan :3

Alibi. Mau ngapain tuuh +_+ RT  **@RomaRomano** :  **@Spainthespaniard**  Feli bilang mau pergi. Rumahku kosong. Aku ke rumahmu, ya. SIAPIN CHURRO

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

 **@AWESOMEEE**  Ampun, bang. Tadi akun ini dibajak DX

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

SIAAAALAAAAANNNN! SIAPA YANG TADI BAJAK AKUN INI, HAH!? NGAKU! NGAKU! TT^TT

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore**  Singapore

 **@RajaSkandinavia**  Tadi akunmu dibajak. Gak tau? ._. liat tweet-tweet mu deh. Males jelasin -_-

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu**  Honda Kiku

Ilmu tidak ada yang sia-sia. Maka itu galilah ilmu selagi kita bisa.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE**  PRUSSIA KERENZ

LIAT DI WWIII GRRRRR RT  **@RajaSkandinavia:** @/AWESOMEE eh? Kenapa saya ikut di mention juga?

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Spainthespaniard**  Antonio F. Carriedo

 **@RomaRomano** : Sipp, dateng aja, Lovi sayang ;)

**3 hours ago**

**View Conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

 **@AWESOMEE**  eh? Kenapa saya ikut di mention juga?

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE**  PRUSSIA KERENZ

KAMPRED LO SEMUA! Liat aja di WWIII  **@Francisxoxo @Russia @ToNy @RajaSkandinavia @Sealand_DESUYOO @Spainth twitlonger slfj12**

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RomaRomano**  Lovino Vargas

 **@Spainthespaniard**  Feli bilang mau pergi. Rumahku kosong. Aku ke rumahmu, ya. SIAPIN CHURROS DAN TOMAT!

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu**  Honda Kiku

Semoga latihan hari ini bisa berguna di hari-hari mendatang.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Belgia-chaaan**  Belgium-chan :3

 **@_FujoHungary_**  Sippo, wakil ketua ;)

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

 **@JustSingapore**  …maksud el?

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany**  Just Ludwig

 **@North_Italy**  Replied. Masih ada waktu.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy**  Feliciano Vargas

 **@Germany**  Doitsu serius? Kan nanti malam ada rapat x_x DM replied, ve…

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore**  Singapore

 **@RajaSkandinavia**  Udah gak dibajak, mas?

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

SELAMAT SIANG, TWITTER! DENMARK DISINIIII!

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany**  Just Ludwig

 **@North_Italy**  cek DM.

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ToNy**  ToNy

F*ck, b*tch, boo boo RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : New ava. Wdyt?

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francisxoxo**  Abang Francis~

RT  **@England**  RT  **@HERO_USA** : Kamseupay. RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : New ava. Wdyt?

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Chuugoku_aru**  Wang Yao

OAO RT  **@RusBel_FTW** : KekkonKekkon RT  **@Russia** : Pandaryoshka, da? ^J^ kolkolkolkol

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RusBel_FTW**  Nii-chan's Future Bride

KekkonKekkon RT  **@Russia** : Pandaryoshka, da? ^J^ kolkolkolkol RT  **@Chuugoku_aru** : Pandaryoshka is now available on sale. Kirim DM pad

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia**  Ivan Braginsky ^J^

Pandaryoshka, da? ^J^ kolkolkolkol RT  **@Chuugoku_aru** : Pandaryoshka is now available on sale. Kirim DM pada saya untuk pre-order :D

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Chuugoku_aru**  Wang Yao

Bukan, aru ;_; RT  **@DAZEH** : Pandaryoshka dari Korea, daze! XD

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore**  Singapore

Ehem  **@Netherlands @MalaysiaTrulyAsia @Ini_Indonesia**. Aduh, maaf saya keselek biji duren.

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**DAZEH**  Im Yong Soo

Pandaryoshka dari Korea, daze! XD

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Chuugoku_aru**  Wang Yao

Pandaryoshka is now available on sale. Kirim DM untuk pre-order ya, sis :D

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Liechtenstein**  Lili Zwingli

Ng-nggak kemana-mana, kok! Iya, nanti Liechtenstein akan hati-hati ^^ RT  **@Switzerland** : Emangnya mau kemana malem-malem? Hati-hati, ya…

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands**  Just Netherlands?

Oi, jangan nyerempet. RT  **@MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  IYA, SAYANGKU, CINTAKU, MANISKU. RT  **@Ini_Indonesia** : B3ginie?

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Switzerland**  Vash Zwingli

Emangnya mau kemana malem-malem? Hati-hati, ya… RT  **@Liechtenstein** :  **@_FujoHungary_**  Baiklah ^_^ nanti malam, ya!

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  Wut? Still OC?

IYA, SAYANGKU, CINTAKU, MANISKU. RT  **@Ini_Indonesia** : B3ginie? @/MalaysiaTrulyAsia

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Liechtenstein**  Lili Zwingli

 **@_FujoHungary_**  Baiklah ^_^ nanti malam, ya!

**5 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

Uh-oh, pemilik akun sudah pulang. CABUUUUTTT!

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia**  Y U NO Official?

B3ginie?  **@MalaysiaTrulyAsia**

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**_FujoHungary_**  Elizaveta Herdevary

 **@Nihon_desu**  yaah, sayang sekali :( padahal rapat malam ini pasti bombastis! Hmm... yasudah, mau apa lagi...

**5 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu**  Honda Kiku

 **@_FujoHungary_**  saya mungkin tidak bisa datang. Malam ini ada rapat G8. Mungkin saya titipkan saja bahan rapat ke  **@Mei_Mei** , ya...

**5 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Greece**  Greece

zzz

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

**_FujoHungary_**  Elizaveta Herdevary

 **@Nihon_desu @Liechtenstein @Seychelly_ @Mei_Mei @Vivietnam @Belgia-chaaan @Ukraine_ @RusBel_FTW** (cont) koleksi kalian ;)

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  Wut? Still OC?

 **@Ini_Indonesia** : Budak satu ini -_- ini Twitter. Jadi pakai Follow, bukan friend. Dan pakai tanda '@ ' kalau mau mention zzz

**5 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia**  Y U NO Official

S1ngaP0RE, M4L0n, nieh gmn caR4ny B14r biis4 j4DI 'friend'? K0q g ada T0mbOol 4dd as fri3nd?

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**_FujoHungary_**  Elizaveta Herdevary

 **@Nihon_desu @Liechtenstein @Seychelly_ @Mei_Mei @Vivietnam @Belgia-chaaan @Ukraine_ @RusBel_FTW** (cont)jam 7. Jgn lupa bawa (cont)

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**_FujoHungary_**  Elizaveta Herdevary

 **@Nihon_desu @Liechtenstein @Seychelly_ @Mei_Mei @Vivietnam @Belgia-chaaan @Ukraine_ @RusBel_FTW** Rapat nanti malam (cont)

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia**  Ivan Braginsky ^J^

^J^ RT  **@HERO_USA** : Kamseupay. RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

RTbgt  **@HERO_USA** : Kamseupay. RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  Wut? Still OC?

 **@RajaSkandinavia**   **@Netherlands**  apasih Denmark jebejebe aja -_-

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Sealand_DESUYOO**  Peter Kirkland

RT desuyoo  **@England** : RT  **@HERO_USA** : Kamseupay. RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

 **@MalaysiaTrulyAsia @Netherlands**  LOOOOOOLLLL NYESEEEKKK HAHAHAHA

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  Wut? Still OC?

LOL ahahaha RT  **@Netherlands** :  **#NyesekAdalah**  kalau orang yang lo cintai gak mau followback lo.

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands**  Just Netherlands?

 **#NyesekAdalah**  kalau orang yang lo cintai gak mau followback lo.

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Spainthespaniard**  Antonio F. Carriedo

This.  **@HERO_USA** : Kamseupay. RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England**  Arthur Kirkland

RT  **@HERO_USA** : Kamseupay. RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  Wut? Still OC?

 **@Netherlands** OI CAPS JEBOL, CAPS JEBOOLL

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore**  Singapore

-_- sabaaaaarrrr….grrr…

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

 **@JustSingapore @Ini_Indonesia @Netherlands**  UJHGFIOEUGEUWHNFOEWIHEIGK

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA**  Alfred The Hero

Kamseupay. RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia**  Y U NO Official

Hah? F0LLoW? Enak 4ja, kOmp3NIE -_- q k4n 'dah m3rd3K4! M4sa mw f0ll0w2 lg sich!? Eh, Sing4POR3, q g ngrtii m4ksudMO3. Ke rmh q dongzzz, 4J4riin!

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands**  Just Netherlands?

 **@MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  OI CEMBURU BILANG AJA, KALEEE

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore**  Singapore

 **@Ini_Indonesia**   **@Netherlands**  Denmark lagi dibajak. Percuma dimention, nanti makin ngelunjak. Dan kak, jawabnya pake '@'

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  Wut? Still OC?

 **@Netherlands** Jangan mimpi, bangkeee. DM Indon aja sana, jangan pamer kemesraan di TL! =_=

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands**  Just Netherlands?

 **@Ini_Indonesia**  btw selamat ya  **#IndonesiaForOfficial**  jadi TTWW  **#1**. Seandainya Indonesia x Netherlands bisa jadi TTWW juga :')

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands**  Just Netherlands?

 **@Ini_Indonesia**  Followback ya, Indie… aku baru tau kamu punya Twitter, say…

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands**  Just Netherlands?

 **@RajaSkandinavia**  Oi, jangan macem-macem kau sama Indie!

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia**  Y U NO Official

Qrang 4jar LoO0EE33, D3N!

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

 **@Ini_Indonesia**  ALAAAAYYYY

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy**  Feliciano Vargas

 **#Selfie**  with  **@Germany**  and  **@Nihon_desu**  in Doitsu's daily training, vee ^^ hari ini sibuk belajar taktik u,u  **pic. twitter AB23cdE**

**7 hours ago**

**Hide photo – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia**  Y U NO Official

Waaahhh, 4da n4ma q di w3bsit3 iniee! :3  **#IndonesiaForOfficial**?

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia**  Y U NO Official

Dsruh M4l0n biqin Twitter -_- g nG3rti hrs ng4pain

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

OMNOMNOMNOMNOM NGOMONG-NGOMONG PRUSSIA MIRIP JACK FROST, YA? HAHAHA  **#Eh**   **#CrossOver**

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia**  Denden(g)

BAJAKED.

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada**  Matthew Williams :)

Siang-siang TL mulai rame \\(^_^)/

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ToNy**  ToNy

 **@HERO_USA**  F*ck, b*tch, boo boo

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA**  Alfred The Hero

=A= RT  **@RusBel_FTW** : KekkonKekkon! RT  **@Russia** : Awas caps jebol, da ^J^

**8 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

Sekarang gua ngerti kenapa Miyabi nge-unfollow France -_-

**8 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RusBel_FTW**  Nii-chan's Future Bride

KekkonKekkon **[1]**! RT  **@Russia** : Awas caps jebol, da ^J^ RT  **@HERO_USA** : GOOD MORNING, MY FRIENDS!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia**  Ivan Braginsky ^J^

Awas caps jebol, da ^J^ RT  **@HERO_USA** : GOOD MORNING, MY FRIENDS!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francisxoxo**  Abang Francis~

 **@AWESOMEEE @England**  ;3 jangan khawatir, mon cher. Akan kukirim lebih banyak :33

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Chuugoku_aru**  Wang Yao

Paling kamu yang bikin akun itu, aru -_- RT  **@AWESOMEEE** : …burung gue punya Twitter. Asli AWESOME banget…

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA**  Alfred The Hero

GOOD MORNING, MY FRIENDS!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

…burung gue punya Twitter. Asli AWESOME banget… RT  **@Gilbird** : Pyo, pyo, pyo

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

Ini kenapa Prussia Asem di TTWW  **#2**  tapi Awesome Prussia cuma di  **#7**!?

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Norwaaay**  Saya Norway Asli

 **@Iceland**  Aku tau kok.

**9 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Gilbird**  Gilbird

Pyo, pyo, pyo

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England**  Arthur Kirkland

RTbgt!  **@AWESOMEEE** :  **@Francisxoxo**  Najis! Jangan ngirim gambar gituan ke DM D'X

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

 **@Francisxoxo**  Najis! Jangan ngirim gambar gituan ke DM!

**9 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Iceland**  's

 **@Norwaaay**  (Balesan DM, lagi gabisa ngirim. error!) Ayo. Tapi aku gak tau passwordnya apa.

**9 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francisxoxo**  Abang Francis~

 **@England**   **@AWESOMEEE**  Cek DM, babe ;)

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Norwaaay**  Saya Norway Asli

 **@Iceland**  Oi, DM.

**9 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Iceland**  's

Facebook sepi, beralih ke Twitter.

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England** Arthur Kirkland

You bloody pervert. Jangan membajiri TL, git!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo**  Abang Francis~

Klik deh  **hntai. fr/ zKjh5**. Dijamin gak nyesel ;3

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia**  Wut? Still OC?

Ini Indon belom punya Twitter tapi udah jadi TTWW  **#1**  aja =A= aku suruh bikin ajadeh

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

Jangan! Awesome Prussia aja! RT  **@Francisxoxo** :Ayo tweet Prussia Asem biar jadi TTWW  **#1**!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Austria**  Roderich Eldestein

 **#np**  Etude No.12 – Revolutionary (Chopin)

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo**  Abang Francis~

Ayo tweet Prussia Asem biar jadi TTWW  **#1**!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada**  Matthew Williams :)

 **#NyesekAdalah**  kalau tweet mu gak di reply :'(

**10 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo** Abang Francis~

 **@ItsMiyabi**  abang di unfollow? :'(

**10 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo**  Abang Francis~

 **#HottestPeopleOnTwitter**  is trending. Semua orang juga tahu siapa: moi *kiss*

**10 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada**  Matthew Williams :)

 **@Francexoxo**  hai :')

**10 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo** AbangFrancis~

TL padat merayap… oi, kalian semua pada kemanaaa?!

**10 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo** Abang Francis~

 **@AWESOMEEE @Spainthespaniard**  Hei bangunlah dan ramaikan TL bersama abang France!

**11 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada**  Matthew Williams :)

 **@Francexoxo**  Selamat pagi, France-san :)

**11 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo**  Abang Francis~

…kok sepi?

**11 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada**  Matthew Williams :)

 **@Kumajirou**  It's Canada TT_TT

**12 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo** Abang Francis~

Bonjour, minna~ ayo bangun semua! Matahari pagi bagus untuk kesehatan kulit!

**12 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Kumajirou**  Kumajirou

 **@ItsCanada**  siapa?

**12 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

Selamat pagi semuanya, semoga hari ini menyenangkan ^^

**12 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany** Just Ludwig

 **@North_Italy @Nihon_desu**  …ya terserah kau saja.

**13 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy**  Feliciano Vargas

 **@Germany @Nihon_desu**  Sip, kapten! Aku bawa perlengkapan pastaaa, ve~

**13 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**DAZEH**  Im Yong Soo

Twitter dari Korea, daze! XD

**13 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu**  Honda Kiku

RT  **@Germany** : **@North_Italy** @/Nihon_desu jangan telat. Pukul 06.00 tepat harus sudah siap latihan. Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan.

**13 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany** Just Ludwig

 **@North_Italy @Nihon_desu**  jangan telat. Pukul 06.00 tepat harus sudah siap latihan. Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan.

**13 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

Who to follow ·  **refresh**  ·  **view all**

 **HidekazHimaruya** Hidekaz Himaruya ·  **Follow**

Followed by @North_Italy and others.

 **FujodanWarriors** Fujodanshi Warriors ·  **Follow**

Followed by @_FujoHungary_ and others.

 **Sexy_Tweets**  Sexy Tweets ·  **Follow**

Followed by @Francexoxo and others.

* * *

Trends: Worldwide ·  **change**

**#IndonesiaForOfficial**

**Prussia Asem**

**Pandaryoshka**

**#NyesekAdalah**

**#HottestPeopleOnTwitter**

**WWIII**

**Awesome Prussia**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Kekkon: Let's get married.


End file.
